Disaster of Masamune's Smartphone (and Basara Ways to Play Dumb Ways)
by INACTIVE- Dissa Chavalliana
Summary: Awalnya keempat chara Basara ini main Dumb Ways, tiba-tiba smartphone Masamune memberi notice yang aneh, dan membuat ketiga chara lain ketakutan. Karena notice itu... Wow... (?) / Suggest me a new title plz, i think it's too long / Warning Author mulai linglung


_"Sumveh thor... Ini story bikin sebelum tahun baru, rencananya lu mau jadiin ini fic tahun baru elu, taunya! Pas ultah akun FF elu! DAN ITUPUN TELAT SEMINGGU DAN BEBERAPA HARI EMANGNYA LAMA DAPETNYA SEORANG WANITA?! **Baka**!" omel Sasuke dengan kesal._

**Nah, monyet yang ngomong barusan mari ditunda, karena ini cerita seharusnya tidaklah mengandung unsur kimia berkait onyet besi. (#plak)**

* * *

**_DISASTER OF MASAMUNE'S SMARTPHONE (+ BASARA WAYS TO PLAY DUMB WAYS)_  
**

_Summary : Awalnya keempat chara Basara ini main Dumb Ways, tiba-tiba smartphone Masamune memberi notice yang aneh, dan membuat ketiga chara lain ketakutan. Karena notice itu... Wow... (?) -TITLEKAYAKNYAKEPANJANGANYA?SUGGESTMEPLEASE-  
_

_Disc : DWTD bikinan Metro Railways (kayake), Basara bikinan Capcom, tapi penistaan mereka berdua berada di tangan saya! (All chara deathglare mode on) Dan Fanfiction bikinan... Er... Bikinan... (Hayo?) yah, pokoknya ada yang bikin. Tapi bukan laba-laba yang jelas._

_Warning : Typo, no BIU (karena pasrahkan ketikan melalui iphone), garing, aneh, gadong, alur ga jelas, dll. Juga mulai sekarang, bahasa JAWA, ENGLISH, TIDAK BAKU bakal DI-ITALIC  
_

_**Don't blame much on me! Pardon me if there are many wrongs, but at least I've tried as hard as possible.**_

_**-Dissa Chavalliana says, Enjoy The Story-**_

* * *

Seorang pria ber-_eyepatch_ ungu sekarang berada di suatu kamar. Ia_ bengong_ _kagak_ ada jelasnya. _Saking_ _bengong_nya, ia hampir tidak sadar kalau dirinya hampir mengeluarkan _iler_. Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang ber-_eyepatch_ hitam lari-lari masuk ke kamar dengan ria, karena ia berhasil_ download_ suatu _game_. Ia segera memanggil pria yang sedang bengong di kamar itu.

"MoChit! MoChit!" _celuk_nya.

"_Eh_, apaan?" tanya MoChit, alias Si Bengong yang memiliki nama asli Motochika ini, dengan nada agak bingung. _Soalnya_ dia juga lagi lomba lama-lamaan_ natap_ sama mata jam burung hantu di kamar! (...)

Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam nunjuk_kin_ muka _nervous_, kemudian ia berseru :

"**_FELLAAAAAS!_ Setelah berjam-jam menunggu _WiFi_ _gadungan_ Tsubaskom di _sono_! Yang nyala mati di setiap 2 menitnyewt! Padahal toilet _gue deket_ banget sama _WiFi_ _diye_, tapi _tetep_ macet _to WiFi_! Untung _gue_ orangnya baik hati, sabar dan tidak takabur!_ I GOT DIS FINALLY!_**"

"Ah? Jangan bilang... _Game_ itu kah?!" tanya Motochika tak sabar. Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam kemudian menunjukkan layarnya dengan bangga. Apakah isi layar tersebut?

_Jreng!_

_Jreng!_

_Jreng!_

_Doo.. Ree.. Mii.. ("ATTENTION! INI BUKAN GITARNYA MOTOCHIKA MUSOU GEMBEL!" *hajar Dissa)_

**_Oke! Jeeeng!_**

_OKAY! Smartphone_ Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam menunjukkan _icon game_ DWTD! "Tadaaaa! Mau nyoba, tooh?!"

Motochika ng_iler_ lagi dah. Lalu ia berteriak, "Mau lah! Haa... Haa..."

Langsung dipencetlah_ icon_ itu. Tulisannya lagi _loading_.

"Ooh! Aku tak sabaar!" Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam _gemes_. Sementara itu Motochika ngelus yang_ gemes_ kayak kucingnya sendiri.

Terus, terdengar suara letusan. Yakni... _Plop!_

"**EEEEH _MARKOTOK KOTOK OMIGOT_ SELOKAN _MAMPET_ _NYUMBE_T BANJIR BANDAANG!** ANAK KECIL _KOK_ MAIN BALON DI SINIII?!" teriak Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam, "MOCHIT! COBA CEK DI LUAR! PASTIKAN _GA_ ADA ANAK-ANAK MAIN BALON!"

Motochika dengan terhormat memecahkan jendela kamar yang mengarah ke teras samping. Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam, yang ternyata memiliki kamar ini, mukanya makin _greget_.

"Anak kecil main balon... Lucu, lucu," Motochika melihat depan pintu _dojo_. _Tau_nya di sana..

"Teriakan Masamune-_dono_ keras _banget_. _Emang pada ngapain_ _seh_?"

Motochika menarik tangan orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu sangat berhubungan dengan Si _Eyepatch_ Hitam _a.k.a._ Date Masamune. Tertarik_lah_ orang itu memasuki _dojo_, lalu Motochika mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Secara teknis orang yang tiba-tiba ditarik tangannya kaget. "Ada apa ini?"

"Hmm..." Motochika mengecek tubuh orang itu. Yakni mengguncang-guncang rambut panjangnya, membuka-buka jas merahnya... Hingga objek rambutnya jadi kayak _LMFAO_ dan tidak menggunakan jas. Lagi, bulu _ketek_nya muncul sampai seatas perut! (Dihajar orang yang dimaksud)

"Aneh... Objek tidak memegang balon. Objek dianggap lulus! Dan misi dari _Brokuganryuu_ hangus!" seru Motochika.

...

...

Pastilah objeknya sendiri bingung! Napa dicek segitunya coba? "Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Chosokabe-_dono_? Misi Masamune-_dono_ juga apaan? Masamune-_dono_ kan, bukan tipe **_Detective_ Koran!**" (Dissa dihajar produser anime yang asli)

Motochika menjawab selayak hakim, "Jadi, gini loh, Sanada, jadi, Chosokabe Motochika dan Date Masamune, jadi, kami hendak bermain, jadi, mainnya **_Dumb Ways To Die_**..." (Modus kata Jadi)

Objek terkejut! "A- A... Pa? **_Du-dumb ways_?** Chosokabe-_dono_! Itu game yang tadi pagi dimainkan Oyakata-_sama_! Menyenangkan sekali!"

"_Eh iya tah?_" tanya Motochika sambil ngelus dagu. "Tentu saja _mas bro!_ Tadi _loading_nya mengejutkan! **Bunyinya kayak balon meletus!**" jelas Si Objek. Motochika yang mendengar itu...

Langsung...

**Masuk ke kamar Masamune...**

Semua tembok di_dobrak_! Dia _ga_ peduli sama pintu, saking tubuhnya _geram_.

"Kau _lebay_ banget.. _Bro-Ku-Gan-Ryuu..._" desisnya. Masamune yang di atas kasur terloncat sampe _natap_ atap, dan jatuhnya malah ke lantai yang terbuat dari ubin kaca! Untung_ Smartphone_ _ga_ ikut jatuh. Kalau jatuh kacau sudah dunia _virtual_nya.

"_Adoo_... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Masamune. Dan _pas_ mau berdiri, ia dikejutkan oleh Sanada, yang bernama lengkap Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. (Kalian inget busananyewt pas dicek Motochika kan? Ooh laa laa... **_Wer kewer keweeerr~_**!)

"WAAAAH! AA-A-A-A-AAAAPAAAA INIII?!" Masamune sekarang keloncat lagi, _natap_ ubin kaca, lagi. Tapi kali ini krisis di hidung. Selamat anda kena polip. (Masamune : "Bukan!" *Dissa langsung di_geplok_)

"**ITU! TADI YANG LU TERIAK BALON ITU... CUMAN SUARA _OPENING_ DWTD!_ MIGOT!_**" kata Motochika.

"Masamune-_dono_ _ga_ merhatiin sih.." ejek Yukimura yang bajunya masih.. Ekhem. Masamune langsung malu sendiri.

"Iye daah, _maep, maeep_," Masamune _pun_ melonjak ke kasur. Di saat yang bersamaan. Motochika, dengan gaya ibu tiri, menyuruh Yukimura pergi. Ke kamar mandi. Awas kalian _ngira_ Yukimura pergi ke loteng,_ ntar_ tambah jadi zombie jelangkangan lagi! (disuduk tombak)

* * *

Masamune, Motochika, dan Yukimura akhirnya siap main _DWTD_ bareng. (HEH! YUKI UDAH ORA_ LMFAO HENTAI STYLE_ LOH! #THOEK!) "Sanada, kamu _kan dah_ pernah main ini. Jadi nanti bantu kami yaa..." mohon Motochika.

Layar menunjukkan stasiun kereta api. Dan kemudian saja..

Muka Masamune_ shock_. Muka Motochika _love-love_, muka Yukimura _nahan_ tawa.

"Apa-apaan..? Makhluk berbadan biru yang lagi memegang kartu ijo ini?" ketus Masamune.

"Itu uang, Masamune-dono..." kata Yukimura agak sinis. Dan Masamune cuman ngangkat kedua bahu, berkata, "_Nyieh_,"

"Dan kenapa goyangnya _gitu amet sih_?" ketus Masamune lagi, sambil nunjuk orang itu yang sedang goyang -treet-. "Itu... Mengingatkanku pada goyangan seorang wanita barat, bernama **Chicki Minak**, yang judulnya-"

"_**MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T, WANT, NONE UNLESS YOU GOT, BUNS, HUN!**_"

Oke, instrumen _ngenes_ itu bikin Masamune _ilfil_. Dan ternyata yang melalukannyewt...

...

..

.

..

...

Motochika...

...

..

.

..

...

Yang _sekejap_ menggunakan baju banci...

...

..

.

..

...

Pake_ lipstick_ merah jambu monyet lagi!

...

..

.

..

...

-treet- nya juga sangat _groovin_... (Yukimura : "Sepertinya ini di_rate_ M aja, Dissabunin lumpur Lapindo-dono...")

"_**Oh My God... Look at my -treet-! Oh, My, God! Look at my -treet-!**_"

Bagi kalian yang ngerti lagu ini, pasti kalian ngerti apa yang saya sensor. Masamune _face_ _palem_, Yukimura _jaws_ _derop_. Dan _readers palem derop_. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang men_jebol_kan atap kamar, nge-_smack_ kepala penyanyi banci itu. Masamune becampur, iya, s_eneng_ karena lagu _ngenes_nya ilang, sekaligus geram karena atap di_jebol_in. Apalagi tadi tembok-tembok dihancurin dan kaca jendela dipecahin Motochika _kan_? _Catet,_ padahal itu atap udah ada garansi _ga_ _jebol_ **1 abad, tambah 8 windu, hasilnya dikali 2, ditambah 2, dikurangi 30, dikurang 2 abad 99 tahun 361 hari**. _(YA ELAH.. -_-)_

"Aduh! _Anaconda_ sudah jatuuh... _Anaconda_ sudah jatuuuh..." sengir Motochika. Orang yang nye_mack_ tadi tertawa sendiri.

"Kamu ini aneh _banget seh_.. Hahahahaa!"

".. _Gomen_ _deh!_ Habis, goyangannyewt hampir miripp!"

"Keiji... Aku memang senang... Tapi kau juga merusak bagian rumahku..." kata Masamune. Dengan patah-patah tengkorak, Si Pen_jebol_ Atap _alias_ Keiji melihat ke langit. Wow.. Ada pelaangiiii~ (Keiji : "Ya bukan _taah!_" *di_pentung_)

"Itu gampang! _Lagian_ atap itu murahan!" celoteh Keiji.

"Mu-mu-mu-mu-murahan ya?" Masamune rasanya DISSAmber petir. Dan akhirnya.. Dapet kekuatan **PIKACCHUUUU~** _(#PLAKKEDKKED)_

"_By the way bus way on the station of playstation three_, kalian ngapain sih? Kelihatannya menarik lengan _nih_?!"

"**_Dumb Ways_**, Maeda-_dono_... **_Dumb Ways_**!" kata Yukimura. Muka Keiji bingung. Ia pun bertanya, "Hah? Itu nama_ game_ kah?"

"Yep! Coba lihat sini," Yukimura _nyletuk_ Keiji biar ke pelukannya, ah bukan, tapi biar Keiji bisa ngerti gamenya. Keiji melihat orang yang lagi di depan _railway_ itu.

"Orang ini... Aneh..." batinnyewt. Motochika dengan _salto_ loncat ke atas kasur. Langsung berbunyi _BREEKBROT!_ Tebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya?

"MoChitt... Apa yang telah kau lakukaan..." kata Masamune. _Kretek, kretek_, bukan orang _smackdown_, tapi, ubin kaca yang di bawah kasur pecah! Semuanya kaget..

"O-o... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGKH!" jerit mereka. Kayak _roller coaster_ _aja nih_, tapi lebih sadis.

Mereka berempat jatuh ke dalam tanah, bersama kasur. (_Gini loh..._ Di bawah kamar Masamune, ada tanah _daleem_. Padahal dulu _enggak_, tapi karena Kojuro yang pernah _nyari_ lobak emas di dalam sana, ya takdir _sob_.)

"Nyieh... Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" bentak Masamune. "Sudah kacaku dipecah, tembokku di_dobrak_, atapku di_jebol,_ **sekarang KASURKU TERPENDAM! LAMA-LAMA KUDAKU MEMATI!**"

"_Hiiks ampyuun!_ _Ampyuun_!_** Hiks huhu weeweeeeek~!**_" tangis Motochika. Dan tangisan itu membuat lipstick merah jambu monyetnyewt _ilang_. Keiji dan Yukimura _sweatdropped_ akan nasib _Brokuganryuu_. Makin ke sini, makin _ajur._

"Tenang_lah_, _okay_? Yang penting_ hape_ Masamune-_dono_ masih ada _dumb ways_ _kan?_" kata Yukimura.

"Iya, _mending_ main sekarang daripada _lunye_ tambah _kesel_..." kata Keiji _pula._

Tak lama, Masamune menuruti, "_Serah loe dah_," ucapnya pelan. Motochika akhirnya berhenti menangis, Yukimura dan Keiji pun ikut _sweatupped_.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa urusan orang yang goyang _mulu_ ini? Mau dangdutan?" kata Keiji, menunjuk orang di _railway_.

"Ni loh... _Play this game to unlock character, like me!_" baca Masamune.

"Ooowh..." Motochika dan Yukimura memang paham, tapi Keiji... Bagi kalian-kalian yang baca **JaNime**, pasti bisa nebak reaksinyewt. (Promosi _deh_)

"_Play this game..._ Tunggu, maksudnya.. Mainkan kristal ini? Mana kristalnya?"

"Ya _kagak gitu_! Kita mainkan _DWTD_ ini, cantiek!" jelas Masamune agak rese. Keiji terkejut, lalu berseru, "_Ooooo... Wallaaaaaah~!_"

"Ya sudah! Main _yoo_! _Brokuganryuu_ dulu coba!" seru Motochika. Dengan pelan, Masamune menekan tombol _play_. Di situ ada orang pink menggoyang pinggang di dalam air. Dan tulisan '**_Defends the private parts_**' '_Flick The Piranhas Away_'.

"**Astaga naga _belagak_ di depan _lady_ gagal...** Kenapa harus ada goyangan lagi? _Tell me_, apa ini _game_ sebenarnya buat para _Nobunaga wanna be_?" batin Masamune. _Saking_ fokus ke batin, _piranha_ menggigit bagian bawah orang itu.

**_KRAOOK!_**

"Masamune-_dono_! Jangan _bengong_ _aah_!" rengek Yukimura. Tentu saja.. Skor 0. Di bawah skor, ada 3 orang biru yang nari megang duit tadi, satu jatuh jadi batu nisan. Masamune yang ngeliat makin _shock_.

"**AKU BUKAN _NOBUNAGA WANNA BEEEE!_**" teriak Masamune.

"_Ya elaah_.. Itu tandanya nyawa kita tinggal dua!" jelas Yukimura.

"Tapi dari tadi goyang _mulu_ orangnyaa! Biru goyang, pink _pun_ bergoyang! _Sh*t bullush**t_!"

"Memang ada yang goyang, ada yang _kagak_, Masamune-_dono_! Sekarang lanju_tin_ _ntu_!"

**_Next!_** Tulisannya '**_Stand back_**' '_Move characters below the yellow line_'. Ada 3 orang _pink_, kali ini pake rambut _model_ **At Sheerang**, tapi kuning dan lebih _kocar-kacir._ Mereka pake _headset_ semua, kaki-kaki bergoyang semua. Masamune langsung pecah, lagi.

"Ini _game_ joget _mulu aaaaah~!_" Masamune mau muntah sekarang. Dengan cepat, meski kondisi _mau_ _throw up his_ muntah, Masamune menggerakkan ketiga orang tersebut ke bawah garis kuning yang ada. Kereta api lewat, semua selamat!

"Yee! 100 Masamune-_dono_!" seru Yukimura sambil melihat 2 orang joget _megang_ duit di atas skor. Di saat itu juga, Masamune sempat _nelen_ muntah kembali, jadi tubuhnya _puaaahit_ penuh muuuntah. **_(#POORMASMUN)_** Berikutnya, muncul tulisan '**_Duck_**' '_Tap screen at the right time_'. Gambarnya, orang warna kuning megang ranting, terus _nyundul_ beruang besar. Ada ikon beruang gerak sana-sini di _bar_ putih agak transparan, yang di tengah-tengahnya ada _bar_ kuning pendek.

"Kuharap yang ini _ga_ joget lagi, _plizz_! Aku _bakal_ muntah lagi _ntaar_!" batin Masamune.

Sementara itu, Keiji teriak, "Joget! Joget! Joget! Joget!"

Masamune _pun_ menyentuh layar saat ikon beruang di paling kanan _bar_ putih. **Secara _mejikom_, Si Kuning dimakan Raksasa!** **Darah air mancur! Sampaikan air mancurku ini ke Bu Betty! _The End!_ _Yeee!_** (WOOI!)

"_Loh? Kok_ dimakan?" tanya Masamune. Dan tinggal satu_lah_ nyawa Masamune sekarang. Yukimura, Motochika, dan Keiji semakin panik.

"Habis aku.. Padahal _right_ itu kanan! _Napa_ malah salah?!" batin Masamune agak keras. Tiba-tiba ada tulisan '**_FASTER!_**'.

Dan musik agak cepat sepertinya. Sekarang tulisannya '**_Run!_**' '_Tap as fast as you can_'. Ada gambar orang biru, agak_ gemuk_, di atas kepalanya ada gejolak api, dan dia berusaha lari, tapi _ga_ maju-maju, "_Gampang_ itu, Masamune_-dono_!" kata Yukimura.

Saking Masamune lagi _phobia_ joget, dirinya terhipnotis. Ia menganggap tangan dan kaki orang itu lagi joget di tempat. Ia _pun_ teriak :

"**JOOOO... GEEETT... _LAAA... GEEEEEHH!_**"

Motochika memerhatikan muka Masamune yang meng_hijo_ **huluk**, "_Woi, ono opo? Nopo?_"

"Ini _ga_ joget, _Dokuganryuu_.. _Cuman_ lari di tempat kebakar rambut sendiri!" tukas Keiji. Tapi..

"**Bleergh!** _Ga_ kuaaaaaat!" Masamune benar-benar **100 persen_ very very_ sangat asli fakta fatal _mau_ muntah _begete much much_ _ga pake_ _boong_ sumpah bahkan _death_ sumpah saya jamin akurat**. (Modus kata lu..) Akhirnya, Masamune naruh smartphone dia di atas kasur, lari dari kasur menuju tempat yang agak jauh. Ia menggali lubang yang cukup dalam, memuntahkan semua najis di situ.

Yang _betigaan_ di kasur pada _bengong_, "Ini bener Masamune... Apa anjing mata satu?" tanya mereka kemudian.

"INI MASAMUNE! SI NAGANJING MATA SATUU!" teriak Masamune sekejap, lalu munta_hin_ najis lagi.

"Aah... Terserah deh." Sekarang, yang mau main Keiji. Keiji melihat skor Masamune yang 100, pas, dalemnyewt _ga_ pake bola mata. Keiji menekan _main menu_. Dan keajaiban terjadi.

"Keretanyewt lewat lagi! Nuru_nin_ sapa coba?" gerutu Keiji. Dan kereta itu... Menurunkaaaaaan... Orang kuning yang tadi dimainin Masamune! Tapi sudah _ga_ ada kepalanya, darah mengalir kayak air terjun.

Motochika takjub, "_Sugee_! Hanya skor 100, Masamune _dapet_ _chara_!"

"Iya_lah_, Chosokabe_-dono_! Kan _cuman_ _play_, kalo disuruh 200 _ato_ lebih, baruu~" kata Yukimura, "Dan sekarang, kalo mau _dapet_ _chara_ baru di sini, harus skor 200 _ato_ lebih!"

Keiji bersiap-siap... Sedia... Mulai!

* * *

Pertama, Keiji mendapat '**_Spell PATIENCE_**' '_Tap missing tiles_'. Ada kata PAT0EN0E. (Yang 0 di sini maksudnya belum ada hurufnya) di bawah, sudah jelas ada huruf C dan I.

"_Patience? Spell?_ Mantra _Patience?_ Keren!" seru Keiji.

"Bukaan! Maksudnya itu, kamu harus _naruh_ huruf-huruf biar jadi kalimat**_ PATIENCE_! _Pe-A-Te-I-E-N-Ce-E!_**" kata Yukimura.

"_I don't care_! Mantranya di bawah tu! **_Tap missing tiles! Tap missing tiles!_**" (Cara baca Keiji : **_Tap mis sing tiles_** (e pada kata kue))

"Aaih.. Kalau _kayak gini_ tiada harapan sudah.." kata Yukimura dengan nada yang _agak_ kesal. Di saat itu juga Masamune kembali ke atas kasur.

"Jadi bagaimana? Naganjingganryuu?!" _ejek_ Motochika dengan tawa bahak-bahak.

"_Ngeceh ye looe_... _Ngeeceeh, tenan loe_! Liat _aja_ _ntar pas loe_ main!" kata Masamune.

_Back to game_, Keiji masih baca itu mantra, dan terlihat orang hijau mengendarai mobil, _nerobos_ palang, lalu nabrak kereta. Keiji yang melihat adegan itu _shock_ kayak wanita.

"Nyawa tinggal dua loh, _sob_ Keiji!**_ Fighting_ _dumz_**!" kata Motochika dengan bahasa agak _alay_.

"_Iyee, iyee!_" Keiji tetap melanjutkan. Tulisan kali ini '_**Tilt!**_' '_Don't let him fall_'. Ada orang coklat, badan kayak _potato_, _megang_ lem. Terus _geter-geter_ gitu.

_Tik. Tok.. Tik. Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"_Him_ itu siapa? Hah?" tanya Keiji. Dia bingung sendiri. Tentu saja, _brown potato_ itu jatuh. Semua terdiam. Orang berjoget **_rip_ **satu lagi, _dobel combo_ untuk bunuh diri _a la_ Keiji! Sungguh di luar binasa!

"_Chaachiing ahook_! Nyawa tinggal satu!" seru Yukimura. Dan secara mendadak, skor Keiji jadi negatif 28. Bingung _kan_?

_Next_, sama _kayak_ Masamune yang '**_Duck_**' itu. Keiji binguung lagii.. "_Duck?_ Bebek! _I love_ bebek! Terutama BBLak!"

"Ini sama kayak aku... Tapi dia pasti kalah," kata Masamune.

"Tapi kuning-kuning ini apaan ya? Apa beruangnya harus di kuning-kuning, biar banyak madu dan _ga_ jadi buru orang?" gumam Keiji. Ia coba menekan ikon beruang saat di _bar_ kuning pendek.

_Dhuung!_ Orang itu menunduk. Keiji menekan lagi di bar kuning, orang itu menunduk lagi! Dan Keiji menekan sekali lagi, akhirnya... _**Dhuuung!**_ **Maeda Kuraibo berhasil _pass!_**

"Wah.. Bagus juga!" kata Motochika yang _BebaKjub_ sama Yukimura. Layarnya kemudian menunjukkan beberapa permen jatuh. Masamune yang melihat adegan itu _mangap_ lebar, _speechless_ sangat. Dan saat ini skor Keiji 72.

"Ayo! Lagii!" seru Keiji.

'**_FASTER!_**'

Sekarang, tulisannya '_**Blow**_' '_Keep the plane flying_'. Ada orang naik helikopter, dia nerba_ngin_ pesawat. Di tengah keseruan pilot _gaje_ itu, muncul tulisan mendadak : '_Dumb Ways To Die Allow Microphones_'. Dan dengan mendadak pula, Yukimura menekan _allow_ di bawahnya.

"Tiuup, Maeda-_donoo_! Tiuuuup!" perintah Yukimura.

"Okeeeh!" Keiji bersiap-siap meniup. Masamune _tampak_ tidak yakin. Seito men_camil tofu_ ke **567** di rumahnya. (Tunggu! KENAPA ADA SEITO? DIA BUKAN _CHARA_ TERLIBAT DI _STORY_ INI! #THOEK!)

Dan Keiji meniup keras!

...

..

.

..

...

"Fuuuh! Fuuuh! Fwuuuuuuuh!"

...

..

..

...

**Keiji memang meniup.. Tapi...**

...

..

.

..

...

"Maeda-_dono_! Niupnya..."

...

..

...

**Bukan niup di _microphone_...**

.

..

...

..

.

.

.

"Oh tidak! Kalau _muncrat_ bagaimana nasib _smartphone I am_?"

.

..

...

..

.

**Melainkan niup di... Layarnya!**

"FUUUUH! FUUUUUH! MANA _NIIH_? _GA_ BERAKHIR APA? FUU-FUU-FUUUUWH!"

_Dhoooas..._ Si Pilot jatuh dengan sukses. Antara kepala dengan badan terpisah, tapi yang aneh, kok matanya ga _pejem_ ya? Biasanya kalo mati _pejem looh_! Ya, lupakan. Yang penting nyawa Keiji sudah habis dan _game over_.

"**_Oh no!_** Berarti Motochika, _nih_!" Keiji ngasih _smartphone_ ke orang yang dipanggil.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membanggakan kalian semuaa... **_Nyeh nyeh nyeeeh..._**" Motochika _cekikik_ sendiri.

* * *

**1 menit dan 2 detik, disertai 3 pengangguran kemudian...**

_Blekk!_

Motochika tidak tau harus bereaksi kayak apa. Nyawanya habis _pol_.. Apalagi _ntu_ skor 0 polong. "_A... Ano..._" Motochika gugup 100% tanpa _boong_. "Tadi kayaknya ada seorang pria_ sixpack_ berkata, aku akan membanggakan kalian semua.. Tapi aku lupa? Siapa yaaa?" goda Yukimura. Sambil menggoda, ia juga mengambil _smartphone_ Masamune.

"Diam_lah_ Sanada _peking_!" bantah Motochika. "_Kemon_ akui saja!" Keiji _mepet-mepet_ Motochika. "_Ogah, ogah_! Itu tadi jariku _gatel_!" langsung Keiji tersenyum.

"Ooh... Jadi jarimu _gatel_ yaaaaa?" sengir _Sang Kuraibo_. Ia berkeliaran dan menjadi babi ternak Hojo (-_-). Maksudku, ia berkeliaran mencari sesuatu. Dan terlihat_lah_ salep dingin!

"**Sini dong, perompak ungu!**" Keiji _menyeret_ Motochika agak jauh dari ranjang, dan memaksa yang ditarik untuk mem_beber_kan kedua telapak tangan. "**_Wo-woy!_** A-apa-apaan ka-kau?!" MoChi pun _merana_.

"_Gossyo gossyo gossyo! Gossyo, gossyooo!_" Keiji menggosok jari-jari MoChi dengan salep dingin tersebut. Tentunya Motochika makin _merana_. "AKU _MERANAAAA_! **DIINGIIIIN!**"

Yang meng_gosoki_ malah tertawa bahak-dahak. "Mwahaha! _Hoi! Hoi!_ Tenanglah, nanti _gatel_nya akan sembuh _sayank_!" kilahnya bahagia.

"_Gatel sih_ iya tapi jangan dissaleppiiiin! _Huhuhuhuuu_..."

Sementara itu, Yukimura dan Masamune ternyata dari tadi bengong, nglia_tin_ kedua orang tersebut.

* * *

**3 menit setelah 2 _emperor_ _bengong_ melihat 1 banci-_man_ mengerjai 1 _macho-man_ kemudian...**

"_Brrr! Brrr!_ Dingin!" Motochika meng_gosok_ kedua telapak tangannya agar hangat, tapi bukannya hangat melainkan tambah dingin._ Emang_ jadi salep _mujarab_ _banget seh_!

"Sudahlah, salep itu_ ga_ memburukkan, _kok_. Jadi kau akan merasakan efek kedinginan itu selama 3 hari!" terang Keiji. Motochika yang mendengarnya langsung mati sejenak. Lalu Keiji ketawa dan berkata, "Bercanda... Sampe petang aja..."

Motochika teriak, "Itu sama saja!"

"Jadi Yuki, sampai mana _udah_?" tanya Keiji kemudian.

"Aku baru mau main, Maeda-_dono_," kata Yukimura dengan polosnya. "EEEEH?!" Keiji teriak penuh _jelmaan_ bahana. "Maeda, maeda...," Yukimura menekan tombol _play_. Ia menemui yang '**_Run!_**' (Yang dianggap Masamune sebagai joget tadi).

"Yuki! Kamu tau itu nga-" bentakan Masamune terputus saat melihat muka alien biru di layar. Tersenyum ria _kayak_ menang_ lotre_. Dan _lotre_ itu hoki. Kesimpulannya, Yuki membuat orang hoki.

"_**Yes! 100!**_" Yukimura bersiap untuk adegan berikutnya. Dan ia mendapati yang ada muka kuning, dikelilingi lebah-lebah. '**_Swat_**' '_Tap to hit the wasps', _begitulah perintahnya, "Yukimur! Itu _ngapain_ Yukimur?!" pekik Masamune.

_Puk! Puk!_ Bukan bantal, bukan _fluffy cat_!

Lebah-lebah tersebut di_tabok_ sama Yukimura ternyata. Menggunakan jarinya yang berkuku dan tajam. (Apa bedanya? Ah, lupakan) "**_Nah,_**" desisnya.

"... _Hah_?" Masamune heran. "Tambaaaah... 100!" seru Yukimura dengan bangga menjulang. Keiji terkejut mendengarnyewt.

"Astaga Yukimura menggila!" teriak Keiji.

Kalau Motochika... Dia _ngeliat_ layar _smartphone_ sambil niup-niup jari tangannya yang _super_ dingin. Sudah sejak dia _denger_ Yuki _dapet_ skor 100... _Poor for him._

"_Ayo!_ Apa_ level_ selanjutnya!" seru Yukimura. Ia menunggu... Dan yang muncul adalah seorang makhluk biru muda yang memuntahkan... Pai. Awas p diganti t kalian benar-benar tak _hantem_. (Woi) Kemudian ada perintah '**_Clean up_**' '_Scrub The Screen to Wipe The Puke_'.

"**_Nggilani_**..." kata Keiji pelan. Yukimura meng_gosok_ layar Masamune dengan cepat _nan_ keras, "HIIIYAAAAAAAH!"

**_Jeng! Jeng!_** Semua terkesima, terutama Masamune. Dia terkesima dengan rasa kehilangan, iyalah itu smartphone dia baru _fix_ sekalian _upgrade_ di bengkel, dan sekarang malah di_gosok_ keras kayak gitu! Mungkin Masamune sekarang _mikir_ kalau _smartphone_nyewt ntar bukan ke bengkel lagi, ke pusat Haji Lubang!** Ntar pas dikonsultasi, Haji Lubang yang berdering. #_SAVE_HAJILUBANG!** (dihajar yang asli)

"HIIYYAAAAAAAAAAAWH!" Yukimura masih meng_gosok_ layar Masamune dengan keras. _Kalo gini mending guberak aja deh._

"Gitu _nggak_ jijik tanganmu, Yukimura?" tanya Keiji.

"_Omigot_! Selokan _mampet_ ke Candi Borobudurrr! Ini cuman_ game_! Bukan muntah _beneren_!" seru Yukimura.

"Tapi tetap saja **_nggilani_**!"

"_Nggak_!"

"_Nggilani_!"

"_Nggak_!"

"_Nggilani_!"

"Sekali _nggak_ ya _nggak_!"

"_**Nggilani!**_"

"_**Nggak!**_"

"_**Nggilani!**_"

"_**Kagak lah!**_"

"_**Nggilani!**_"

"**Jelas _nggak!_**"

"_**Nggilani wooi!**_"

"Kalau disambung jadi jelas_ nggak nggilani wooi!_ Jadi kesimpulannya, layar itu jelas _nggak nggilani!_ Huu Maeda-_dono_!" canda Yukimura.

...

..

.

..

...

Keiji terdiam. Ia kemudian bernyanyi, "Sudahlah... Terserah... Aku kalah... Hanya berkeeeraaah~"

Akhirnya, layar yang penuh muntah sudah bersih. Yukimura tepuk tangan sendiri, mendapati skornya 100 lagi, dan betapa beruntung dia tiba-tiba ditambah 3 poin.

"**_A-A-A-A-Apeeeeeeeh?!_**" ketiga pengamat tak percaya. Yukimura tak peduli dan melanjutkan permainan. Tentu saja layar bertulis '**_FASTER!_**'.

Saat Yukimura _asik_ bermain, Masamune, Keiji, dan Motochika berdiskusi. Mereka mau membicarakan anak yang main itu, _ckck..._

"Tak kusangka Yukimura _jago banget!_" mulai Keiji.

"Kukira dia selalu menjadi anak _cemen_... Ternyata dia bisa mengalahkan **Naganjing** ini!" kata Masamune dramatis.

"Semua memang ada takdirnya... Seperti kata _your Babu..._" kata Keiji lagi.

"_Babuuu_! Koojuroooo! Ternyata takdir muncul sekaraaang! _Gimana nih_ _Babu_Juroo?" teriak Masamune. Untung _ntu_ teriakan _ga_ dipeduli_in_ Yukimura, yang saat ini skornya 673.

"**Saat naga hendak menakuti macan, malah naganya yang takut melihat loreng macan. #_SAVE_HAJILUBANG!**" kata Motochika, yang kemudian meniup lagi tangan-tangannyewt yang dingin.

_Krik... Krik... Krik..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Krik... Krik... Krik..._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuut! Tuut! Tuut!_

_._

_._

_Krik... Krik... Tuut!_

_._

_Tuut! Krik... Tuut!_

**_Oke_. _Stop_.** Masamune dan Keiji pun terdiam akan omongan Motochika. Kemudian... Masamune berteriak lagi :

"**SAAT SAYA BERTANYA KE _BABU,_ MALAH MAKANAN MOCHI YANG MENJAWAB! #_SAVE_HAJILUBANG!**"

_Double Krik... Tuut..._

Sekarang Motochika yang terdiam, hanya bisa meniup tangannya. Keiji hanya menatap aneh kedua_ antek-antek_nyewt. Dan Yukimura? Sekarang skornya 976.

"... Masih _aja_ bahas itu **_mochi_**?" tanya Motochika ke Masamune, sambil menggigil.

"Iye, terus napa?" tanya Masamune balik, gitu dengan nada santai. Motochika tampak marah, dan ia berteriak sambil menahan rasa dingin, "ITU TIDAK PANTAAAAAAS! KU _SLALU_ SABAR TAPI KAU MAU MENUAI!"

"Hmph! Ya biar kamu yang _ngejek_ duluan!_ Baka! Baka!_" seru Masamune.

"_Grrrr..._"

Setelah itu kepala Motochika dan Masamune saling _jedot_an. Mereka _ngos-ngos_ kesal. Keiji yang _anti_ pertengkaran langsung kelua_rin_ **Bayi-gon**, eh, langsung turun tangan. Kepala ChikaMune dimundurkan.

Dan Keiji mulai mengeluarkan nasihat, "**_Hayyo_**, bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Kita ini _antek-antekz_! Tidak_kah_ kalian sadar? Kalian malah merendahkan diri masing-masing! Di mana kesadaran kalian?!"

Masamune dan Motochika menatap Keiji dengan haru. Rasanya kayak ChikaMune melihat anggota baru untuk diperko- (Masamune : "**_Ekhem...?_** Apa..?" *nyiapin_ Magnum Strike_)

"_You know what? Kuraibo?_ Kata-katamu benar," kata Masamune kemudian.

"Kami memang salah!" turut Motochika. Akhirnya ChikaMune memeluk Keiji erat. Jadi kayak acara nih .,.! Lalu Keiji berkata,

"Syukurlah... Kalian semua insaf... Mari kita menjadi _antek_ yang tak terkalahkan!"

"Oh _oke_!" seru ChikaMune BebaHepi.

"_Sip_! **Awalnya ingin mendiskusikan kelihaian macan, ingin menunjukkan kekuatan... Dan akhirnya malah menunjukkan MoChi dan Naganjing yang lemah. #_SAVE_HAJILUBANG...**" kata Keiji.

...

..

.

..

...

_Krok krok..._

...

..

.

**_Keiji Wa Baka Desu Yo..._**

.

..

...

Masamune dan Motochika menatap Keiji _evil_. Motochika berkata, "_Brokuganryuu_... Kau hajar dia pakai tangan, aku akan menendangnya. Setuju?"

"_Yeah_, _poor_ Maeda..." kata Masamune.

Dan babak _ching-chong_ dimulai! _Chaching Ahook_! Masamune menampar Keiji berkali-kali, sementara itu Motochika menendang -treet- Keiji berkali-kali (wow). Motochika tidak lupa untuk meniup kedua tangannya yang masih dingin.

Yah, mereka bertiga kita biarkan babak _ching-chong_, sementara itu Yukimura sudah mendapat skor **1248**. Haha, _entah_ apa yang akan Dissa ketik saat Yukimura main _Dumb Ways_. _Mending_ tak _skip time_.

* * *

**10 MENIT KE-MU-DI-AN-TAK-SI**

ChikaMuneIji masih berbabak _ching-chong_. Yukimura masih _asik_ main, dan saat ini **_skornya 2615_**. _Ayo sapa_ yang pernah lebih dari skornya Yukimura...? (GA PENTING)

Tiba-tiba saja, _smartphone_ Masamune berbunyi :

**_Tiroreet! Tiroreet!_**

Ada sebuah _notice_ yang muncul. Yukimura membaca dengan saksama lagi tepat, kemudian ia kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan maksud memberi tahu Si Naga secara langsung, tapi saat Yukimura menoleh...

_Jeeeeeng!_

Terlihat Masamune, Keiji, dan Motorchika yang saling hajar-menghajar. '_Duh_, sejak kapan jadi _kayak gini_ .-.?' batin Yukimura yang tak sabar untuk memberitahu. Ia _pun_ memasuki medan hajar tersebut. (AWAS BACANYA **KOTA MEDAN DIHAJAR...** MALU _WOI_ #_LU_YANGMALU)

Yukimura berteriak, "_Hooi! Hooi! Nih gua!_" sambil meng_gebuki_ kepala pemain lain satu persatu.

"**OUCH AYAM-AYAM-AYAM-AYAM-TOOOK PETOK PETOOK!**" Masamune dan kawan-kawan pun berhenti dengan _latah_ ayam. Mereka melihat Yukimura yang bermuka polos.

Motochika kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa _lu_ mukul kepala? _Mbok_ teriak _aja_..."

"Iya! Sakitnya _tuh_ di sini!" _jerit_ Masamune sambil memegang-megang kepalanyewt yang memar.

"Penting _kelles!_ Kalo_ ga_ penting saya _ga_ bakal mukul!" kata Yukimura.

"... _Hah_... _Okay._ Ada apa?" tanya Masamune.

"Sini _lu_ semua!" ajak Yukimura ke atas kasur. Yukimura mengambil smartphone Masamune, lalu menunjukkan _notice_ yang ada.

Inilah isi _notice_ tersebut :

* * *

**PERHATIAN!**

**-BUKAN KEPALA SEKOLAH, BUKAN TENTARA! APALAGI PRESIDEN!-**

**Baterai tinggal 10%! Kalau baterai tinggal 9%, _smartphone_ ini akan ter-_format_ secara _total!_ Tak hanya itu, tempat kalian akan hancur, bahkan kalian takkan bisa keluar lagi. Karena ini _smartphone_ adalah _smartphone_ Magma. Harap segera di-_charge_ untuk menghindari kerusuhan!**

_**Senks.**_

* * *

**_*Perhatian, sebenarnya tidak ada Smartphone Magma... Tapi karena kemauan Dissa jadilah! Lagipula ini adalah Fanfiction, anggap saja ada company yang bernama 'Magma Phone Production'. #PLAK*_**

_Yah_... Masamune_ lah_ yang _shock_ berat. Ia berteriak, "_Masa' smartphone gue bakal_ ter-_FORMAT_? _Ga _adil! Baru download _DW eeh_ _bakal_ di_format_! _Powerbank_ habis lagi!"

"_Emang bener Smartphone_mu_ Smartphone_ Magma?" tanya Keiji.

"Iya. Baru kali ini, _smartphone_ _gue lowbat_. Dan ternyata ini _smartphone_ _notice_-nyewt _gitu banget_... _Hiks_..." kata Masamune dengan sedu.

Motochika dan Keiji saling berpelukan... (_Sukurin_ Keiji kebal sama dingin) Masamune menutup _notice_ itu, kemudian me_minimize_ _Dumb Ways_. Ia terduduk pasrah. Sementara Yukimura hanya ikut duduk pasrah.

**Lama-lama nih bukan _cuman_ main _dumb ways_...**

...

..

.

..

...

**TAPI!**

...

..

.

..

...

**Sekalian siap-siap bertemu _ajal_...**

...

..

.

**_#IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEE #HALAH_**

.

..

...

"_Batere_ 10%... _Kayak_nya ni _smartphone_ harus dimati_in_ deh," batin Masamune.

Ia menahan tombol _lock_ pada _smartphone_. Biasanya ada_ option_ untuk mematikan _smartphone_ setelahnya, tapi kali ini, tulisannya :

'**_SMARTPHONE_ MAGMA DILARANG MATI, NAMA_NYE_ _AJE_ MAGMA, _MBEL_**'

Masamune makin terkejut. Sungguh ajaib _smartphone_nyewt ini, "Kenapa, Masamune-_dono_?" tanya Yukimura tiba-tiba.

"... _Smartphone_ ini... _Ga _boleh dimatikan..." kata Masamune.

"**APAAAAA?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN SKOR _DUMB WAYS_ KU YANG MENCAPAI 2000 LEBIH? JUGA KENAPA ADA _NOTICE_ KALAU BATERAI 9% BAKAL MATI?**" teriak Yukimura tak terima.

"**_TAUUUK_! _SMARTPHONE_ MAGMA_ NGACO_!**"

Masamune dan Yukimura memandang langit tanah yang hampa. Beberapa detik kemudian, _batere_ tepat menunjukkan angka 9%. Motochika yang melihatnya _duluan_ _pun_ _super_ terkejut. Ia berseru, "**_BATERE_ 9 PERSEEEEEN! KIAMAAAAAAT!**"

Masamune dan Yukimura menoleh ke smartphone yang dilihat Motochika. Dan benar saja... _HP_ itu menunjukkan tulisan '_Magma Company will format your phone cause of long duration. Thank you._'.

"_**Oh no! JANGAN! JANGAN! DAAAAMN!**_" teriak siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Pemilik _Smartphone_, Masamune. Yukimura ikut teriak _bareng_ Masamune _saking kesel_nya, "_**SMARTPHONE MASAMUNE-DONOOO! HIGHSCOREKUUUUU!**_"

Keiji baru nyadar. Ia _pun_ melihat adegan dan mulai ikut berkata dengan dramatis. Dan apa yang dia teriakkan?

...

..

.

..

...

"**APA ITU _FORMAAAAAAT_?! AKU TAK MENGERTIIIIII!**"

...

..

.

..

...

_Gubrak. Gubrakk._

Motochika _facepalem_ dan berkata, "Bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Sekarang itu _nih_ tempat_ bakal_ kia-"

Perkataan Motochika terputus dengan suara guncangan. Guncangan? Apakah ini yang dimaksud _Smartphone_ itu?

"**GILA!**" seru Motochika. Kemudian Masamune, Yukimura, Motochika, dan Keiji dengan cepat mengungsi ke atas kasur. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan.

"_Gimana_ _nih_? Katanya _ga bakal_ ada jalan keluar!" tanya Masamune dengan _super duper_ panik.

"Yang_ ga_ punya _smartphone_nya _aja ga tau_! Apalagi aku!" jawab Motochika dengan panik pula.

"Semoga Tuhan masih meridhoi kami... Jangan telantarkan kami di sini..." doa Keiji.

Motochika, Masamune, dan Yukimura kemudian berkata, "Amiin!"

**_Gruduuk! Gruduuk! Drruk!_**

* * *

Di saat yang bersamaan, di depan_ dojo_ Masamune, ada seseorang yang berjalan. Ia membawa sekeranjang _negi_ dengan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Ia berkata, "Apa yang terjadi di _dojo_, ya?"

Kemudian ia menuju dalam dojo, menaruh lobak dan wortel di atas meja dapur. Saat membuka pintu suatu kamar, ia melihat sebuah lubang, "Lubang apa ini?" tanyanya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukan ini,"

Perkataan itu membuat orang yang di depan lubang kamar itu kaget. 3 detik kemudian, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang berjubah hitam, rambutnya diurai. Tanpa _pony_. _Tail_. Jadi tanpa ekor kuda. (...)

"Kau! Memang kenapa?" tanya orang itu keras. Tiba-tiba tangan babu ditarik orang itu ke luar. Dengan pelan, orang itu berkata, "Jangan teriak di situ..."

"... Hah?" orang itu makin bingung. Lalu orang yang berjubah hitam itu menjelaskan, "_Kasak-kusuk_nyewt nih, Si _Awtor,_ _alias De-I-dobel S-A_, dia baru akun _anniversary_ 10 hari yang lalu. Tapi ada 4 orang yang _ga dateng_, dan _ga _nguca_pin_,"

Si lelaki memandang orang berjubah hitam itu dengan saksama. Tak lama setelahnya ia bertanya lagi, sambil menunjuk _dojo_, "**_Sapa aja? Gue aja dateng!_**"

"Aku juga _ga tau_... Yang jelas kemudian Dissa marah besar... Dan Dissa sepertinya mulai menyusun _revenge_, itu...?" kata Si Jubah Hitam sambil nunjuk kamar _bolong_ itu. Kojuro kemudian berkata,

"**Astaga naga... Sepertinya ada yang perlu diibadahin malam ini...**"

Si Jubah Hitam kemudian mengambil sekop, lalu berkata, "Ayo kita gali... Tapi jangan berisik,"

* * *

**Kembali ke bawah tanah...**

Suara getaran masih saja terdengar. Masamune sudah pindah tempat berlindung ke lemari. Yukimura apalagi, pindah ke atas meja belajar. Kalau Motochika dan Keiji masih di atas kasur, sambil selimutan.

_Srook! Srook!_

Tanah-tanah berjatuhan. Masamune menggigit jari telunjuknya. Ia berseru, "Kiamat sudah terjadiiii!"

_Srook! Srook! Srook!_

Tanah-tanah yang berjatuhan _makin_ banyak. Dan tanah-tanah itu membuat selimut kasur Masamune kotor, begitu juga lemari Masamune dan baju Yukimura. Sungguh malang nasib mereka .,.

"Hiii..." jerit Motochika dan Keiji histeris.

Masih, tanah-tanah itu berjatuhan. Dan malah membesar.

Masamune masih selamat tanpa bekas...

**_Lemari is da best perlindungan!_**

Kalau ChikaIji, selimut yang dipakai untuk berlindung _kini_ terasa berat...

Mereka tak bisa keluar... Terkurung oleh tanah itu...

Sementara itu Yukimura...

Dia lebih tragis lagi...

Dirinya...

**Bertumpuk oleh pasir sekarang! Tubuhnya hampir tak tampak!**

**Ini yang bermasalah daritadi batere smartphone, tapi yang menderita pemakainya! #_SAVE_HAJILUBANG! #DISSA_NGEFANS_SAMAHAJILUBANG**

...

..

.

..

...

* * *

15 menit kemudian, kamar Masamune dalam sekejap menjadi penuh dengan tanah. Masamune yang terkurung di lemari hampir kehabisan nafas. Padahal tadi _best_ perlindungan, tapi sejak tanah menghambat pintu lemari, jadi _the worst_ perlindungan. ChikaIji pun demikian, bedanya cuman di tempat perlindungannyewt. Yukimura... Jadi lumut... (Ditombak)

"Uhuk!" Masamune batuk _saking_ merasa hampir kehilangan nafas.

"_Minna_... Sepertinya ini akhir dari hidup kita..." lirih Keiji. Motochika yang di sampingnya pun mengelus pundaknya, lalu berkata, "Sungguh bencana alam yang luar biasa..."

"_Hiks... Huhu... We... Wek..._ _Minna-dono_, mari kita menyampaikan wasiat kita..." ajak Yukimura. Suaranya sangat berantakan karena terkurung pasir!

"Ah... _Okay_... Aku dulu, ya," ucap Masamune. Ia terdengar sangat kecapekan, "Yuki... Terima kasih untuk segalanya... Kepolosanmu... Semangatmu... Juga kecerobohanmu... _You always make me smile, _Yuki_,_" ucapnya secara perlahan.

Yukimura yang mendengarnya terharu. Ia pun berkata, "_Arrigatou_ Masamune-_dono... Soregashi..._ Sanada Yukimura... _Daisuki..._ Masamune-_dono_..."

"_Nah, it will be great._ _Then_ Keiji... Bawa_lah_ dunia menuju perdamaian... Yang adil... Terus bercanda... Rambutmu juga... Jangan dipotong ya...? Cantik?"

"Huff... _Dokuganryuu!_ Kenapa... Aku dipanggil cantik lagi? Tapi... Terima kasih... Hidupku selama ini denganmu... Menyenangkan rasanya!" kata Keiji separuh kesal.

"Hahaha! _Just kidding... The Last One..._ Motochika!" Masamune mengambil nafasnya perlahan-lahan, lalu bernyanyi :

"Jabat tanganku... Panggil aku... 'Naganjiing'..."

Motochika berteriak sambil mengatur nafasnya, juga sambil menenangkan tangannya yang dingin, "NAGANJIIING! ... HIIIKS...!"

"_Ettou_... Motochika? Aku minta maaf... Telah mengolesimu salep dingin itu... Ku tak tahu, kalau akan seperti ini," kata Keiji tiba-tiba.

Motochika menatap Keiji dengan haru. Mereka kemudian saling berjabat tangan, dan berpelukan erat. Yukimura tiba-tiba menangis keras di dalam tumpukan tanah.

"**MASAMUNE... _DONO_! CHOSOKABE... _DONO_! MAEDA- _DO... NO...!_ HIIIKS!**" isaknya keras.

"Ada apa... _My_ Yuki?" tanya Masamune yang ternyata masih bisa bernafas. (di-_Hell Dragon_)

"AKU TAK INGIN... MENINGGALKAN KALIAN SEMUAA! AKU MASIH INGIN... HIDUP DI DUNIA INII! DENGAN OYAKATA-_SAMA_ JUGA...! SASUKE! DAN TEMAN-TEMANKU YANG KUHORMATI! _Hiks_..." isak Yukimura lagi. Masamune terdiam... Tanpa disadari, air matanya keluar perlahan.

Ia berkata, "_I also don't want to... _Sanada_... But it is the fate..._"

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Masamune berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian Masamune menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain yang ada di dalam lemari. Ia merasa kalau hidupnya akan berakhir setelah ini.

**_SROOOOOOOK!_**

Suara itu... Adalah suara jatuhnya tanah yang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Di luar, ternyata ada Si Jubah Hitam yang bawa sekop (dia tadi yang nggali tanahnya) ama Si _Tukang Negi_. Mereka mengamati suasana dengan cermat.

"Ternyata mereka _toh_... Termasuk tuan..." kata _Tukang Negi_. Si Jubah Hitam membuka _head_-jubah nya. Ternyata dia adalah Oichi... Yang pinjam jubahnya Aira... _Wkwkwk..._ (_Lha?_ Cewek polos _kayak gini jago_ nggali juga... #dihajar)

"Kojuro, mungkin kau harus menyiapkan alat dokter _figiteibel_-mu," saran Oichi ke _**Si** Tukang Negi a. k. a._ Kojuro.

* * *

**30 menit kemudian...**

"_Fyuuh~_ selesai juga nggali ini," kata Oichi lega. Alat-alat kamar Masamune menjadi terlihat lagi. Yukimura yang kaget juga sudah tak tertimbun lagi. Kalau dia masih tertimbun _ntar_ Yukimura _ga_ ada lagi _ga_ seru!

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kojuro turun ke tempat kejadian. Seperti yang diperintahkan, ia membawa alat dokter_ figiteibel_nyewt, "_Dah_ selesai _toh_? Akhirnyaaa!" ucapnya.

"Sekarang, periksa itu Yukimura di_ sono_... Biar_ gue_ buka selimut sama lemari," perintah Oichi.

"Ah _oke_!" Kojuro menurut dan bergegas ke Si Macan yang bermuka bingung itu. Ia mengeluarkan stetoskop lobak yang berada di dalam tas _figiteibel,_ "Biarlah aku mengecek macan ini," ucapnya _sok_ tegas.

Kojuro menempelkan stetoskop ke perut Yukimura. Saat hendak menempelkannya, mata Yukimura yang tadinya terpejam menjadi _belalak-belalak_. **Dokter mau meriksa hewan, malah dokternya yang terlana. #_SAVE_HAJILUBANG #DISSA_OVERDOSIS_DENGANHAJILUBANG**

"Waaaakkh!" teriak Kojuro. Yukimura melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung tingkat tinggi. Iyalah tadi tertimbun, sekarang sudah _clear._ Kojuro berada di hadapannya.

"Katakura... _Dono?_" Yukimura menatap Kojuro aneh, "Apa Katakura-dono yang menyelamatkanku dari kematian?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ho-ho-ho... _Kasih tau gak_ ya...?" kata Kojuro _evil_. Sementara itu, Keiji, Motochika, dan Masamune baru terbangun. Mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Yukimura, hanya saja yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah tupai- (dihajar) Yang di hadapan mereka adalah Oichi.

"Loh,_ Oda no Hime?_ _Kok_ bisa di sini?" tanya Masamune tak percaya.

"Gini ceritanya... Aku lagi main bola ramal dari aura gelapku... Terus, kamarmu yang _bolong._.. Aku _kan_ _gadis_ baik, jadi aku _ngacir_ ke sini... Bawa sekop buat _nggali_ kalian... Dan _untung_ juga ada Kojuro di sini, tadi aku_ nggali_ sambil di_pijetin_ dia," jawab Oichi _semrawut._

"..." keempat pendengar cerita Oichi _sweatdrop_.

"_Karep ngarep..._ Yang penting **Oichi**ntakuhanyaadasatu-_don_o _nyelamatin_ _kite_ berempat!" kata Yukimura tiba-tiba.

Oichi kaget dan meniru gaya _model-model_ para **_Miss_ Indonesia** (Ternyata Oichi bisa bergaya sekali .,.), sambil berkata, "Yukimura _super_ sekali... Sejak kapan namaku dipanjangin kayak gitu..."

Keiji kemudian berkata, "Benar kata Yukimura, _makasih_ ya Oichi..."

"_Oke_. Masalah selesai! Sekarang_ ayo_ keluar dari bawah tanah ini! Soalnya di sana ada bekas najis **Naganjing** juga!" kata Motochika yang ingin menghindari ketidak-efisienan waktu. Masamune yang mendengar kata '**Naganjing**' itu merasa tersinggung.

Ia bertanya, "**_What do you mean, 'bout Naganjing?_**"

Motochika berdiri dari kasurnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sang Dokuganryuu dengan _pede_, "Ingat kata-kata _pas_ kamu kekurung di lemari!"

Langsung Keiji dan Yukimura berdiri_ jejer_ Motochika. MotoIjiMura langsung bernyanyi :

"**JABAT TANGANKU... PANGGIL AKU... 'NAGANJIIIIIIIIIIINGGG~~'!**"

Kojuro langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Masamune semakin tersinggung dan hanya bisa menahan amarahnyewt.

* * *

Oichi dan Kojuro berhasil mengeluarkan 4 orang telantaran... Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan mereka berenam. Ia berbaju _silver_ dan merah, kayak ksatria. Rambutnya itu panjang sepundak, agak panjang _dikit_ mungkin, tapi dia bukan wanita.

"Setelah _nyari_ kemana-mana... Di sini _toh_?" ucapnya. Keenam orang yang berada di depannyewt langsung kaget, terutama Oichi. Oichi langsung teriak, "**NAGAMASA-_SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!**"

Oichi kemudian berlari mendekati sosok yang ternyata bernama 'Nagamasa(k)' itu. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan. Kemudian, Nagamasa melepas pelukan tersebut, dan bertanya ke Kojuro, "Kojuro, _kalo ga_ salah _lu_ pernah ke toko Magma _Smartphone_ _ye_?"

"_Loh iye... Kok tau?_!" jawab lalu tanya Kojuro balik. Masamune yang mendengarnyewt langsung mendekati Nagamasa dengan kejam. Ia langsung teriak-teriak ke Nagamasa :

"**JADI SMARTPHONE MAGMA ITU PRODUKSI ELU? KOK BISA? TEGA BANGET YA! SAMPE SMARTPHONE GUE KEFORMAT!**"

Nagamasa tertunduk_ cupu-cupu_. Kemudian ia bercerita, "Sebenarnya..._ Gini_ ceritanya..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

"**_HIT ME BEIBEEH ONE MORE TAIM! OH BEIBEH BEIBEEH!_**" nyanyi Masamune sambil menaiki kudanyewt. Di belakang Masamune, ada Kojuro yang _cuma numpang_ _goncengan_.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di suatu toko _Smartphone_. (_You know?_ Ini kejadian merupakan pertama kalinya Masamune beli _smartphone_, yaitu seminggu sebelum masuk JaNime)

'_New_ Wuanji** _Smartphone Magma Released!_ Pembeli pertama-ketiga bisa mendapat _smartphone_ ini gratis! Luar biasa memori 64 GB, _layout game_ lebih bagus daripada _aifon_!'

Begitu_lah_ tulisan pamflet yang berada di depan toko itu. Mata Masamune berbinar-binar, "Wow... Aku mau _smartphone_ itu..." ucapnya pelan.

"Err... Masamune-sama? Kenapa kita _mandeg_ di sini?" tanya Kojuro. Lalu Kojuro melihat pamflet yang dilihat Masamune, langsung Kojuro mengangguk mengerti, dan menerka, "Pasti Masamune-sama pengen _smartphone_ itu ya...?"

"BENER! KARENA _GUE PENGEN_ _SMARTPHONE_ ITU, _YOU_ TURUN! **AMBILKAN!**" teriak Masamune cetar. Ia menepuk tangannyewt dua kali, lalu berteriak lagi, "CEPAT!"

Kojuro padahal tadi mengira kalau Masamune bilang 'Biar aku turun dan beli. Kamu pulang dan _gosok_ bulunya, **aku tak jalan kaki jadi tarzan aja,**'. Ternyata Kojuro yang disuruh turun... Kojuro dengen_ jengkel_ setengah _urip_ turun dari kuda dan pergi ke toko _smartphone_ itu.

Baru menapakkan 4 kaki gajah, Kojuro kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Kudanya Masamune beserta penumpang sudah hilang dari tempat. Kojuro geleng-geleng luar biasa, kemudian memasuki toko tersebut. Di dalamnya, terlihat pelayan toko laki-laki yang berambut hitam sebahu, lebih sedikit.

"Selamat datang di toko ini _mister_!" sambut pelayan itu dengan salam.

"... Kayaknya aku kenal kamu! ... Ah! Kamu Nagamasa kan?! Kenapa jualan di sini?" terka sekaligus tanya Kojuro.

"Soal itu... Awalnya_ gue_ mau pulang kampung. Saat itu, penghasilanku kurang sekali. Aku _pun_ menulis lambang mencari pekerjaan, dan ku berjalan sambil membawanyewt. Tiba-tiba, perusahaan Magma ini membawaku ke sini dan nyuruh kerja. Padahal anak_ culun_ kayak gini disuruh jadi pelayan. Ya sudah _begini_," cerita Nagamasa.

"Hoooo... Ya sudah. Emang _culun_ kamu_nye_," kata Kojuro. Nagamasa yang mendengar kata '_culun_' hanya bisa meremuk mukanya dan bersabar. Lalu Nagamasa bertanya, "Terus kamu ke sini mau beli apa?"

"Itu... Yang ada di pamflet..." jawab Kojuro, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke luar toko, "Oooh... Magma! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Nagamasa kemudian berjalan ke kumpulan kotak _smartphone_, dan mengambil salah satu yang bertulis '**Magma G-1006**'.

"Ini _smartphone_nyewt _Kakang_ Juro!" kata Nagamasa, sambil memberi _smartphone_ dengan senyum. Kojuro melihat kotaknyewt yang bagus itu, dan mengambilnya dengan perlahan. Kojuro berkata, "Makasih Nagamasa. Masamune-sama pasti _seneng_,"

"Oh... Pasti!" seru Nagamasa. Tak lama setelahnya, Kojuro sudah menapakkan kaki keluar toko. Mendadak _hape_ Nagamasa berdering. Telpon masuk dari Dissa.

"Halo...?" sapa Nagamasa agak ragu melalui telpon tersebut.

"Sudah _lu_ _kasih_ _smartphone_ itu _kan_? Mana mungkin _Dokugeranyu_ ga terpikat _ama tu_ _smartphone!_" tanya Dissa.

"Sudah_ lah_ _Thor._ _You_ yakin_ ngasih_ ini _smartphone_?"

"Pasti... Aku ingin membuat Masamune tersesat ha-ha-ha!"

"... ... _Serah_..."

* * *

"**_What?_** **Jadi... Dia?!**" Masamune memuncakkan amarah. _**Gereget, gereget, bereget, suregett.**_

"_Sou desu..._ Maafkan aku... _Soalnya_ waktu itu, kalau aku tidak menuruti Author _Rese'_ itu, gajiku bakal jadi **1 juta**, terus-" omongan Nagamasa terputus.

"**1 JUTA** ITU BANYAAAK!" bentak Masamune. Nagamasa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerakkan telunjuk kanannyewt, "A-a-ah. Dikali 2, dibagi 4. Dikurangi 200 ribu, ditambah 2 ribu, dikurangi 22 ribu, dibagi 4, dikurang 70 ribu!"

"Kok ribete?" Masamune kemudian mengambil kalkulator secara ajaib. Ia menghitung MATEMATIKA (Kepanjangan dari MAT _EMAnsipasi_ Tenaga Iptek Khas Azai) itu dengan cepat. Hasilnyewt...

"Oh. Oke. Ngerti," kata Masamune. Yukimura pun maju ke depan, berseru, "_Author_ kita harus diberontak! Dia telah menakuti dan menelantarkan kita!"

Keiji dan Motochika mengangguk, Kojuro mengangkat _negi_, Oichi mengangkat tangan. Tangan hitam, dan mereka semua berteriak, "SETUJUUUUU!"

"JANGAN SAMPAI LEPAAS! DIA HARUS DIBORGOL DAN DI_TAMPOL_!" seru Yukimura lagi.

"SETUJUUUUUU!" teriak yang lain.

"**SIAPKAN SENJATA-SENJATAA! JANGAN LUPA SIRAM KETIAK _PAKE_ DEODORAN! RAMBUT DI-POMADE BUAT YANG COWOK, DI-CONDITIONER BUAT YANG CEWEEK! PASTIKAN KANCING BAJU GA _MBUKAK_!**"

"_OOKEEEEEEE_!"

"**DAN _MENDING_ KITA _PAKE_ SENJATA KITA DI_ FF_ DISSA YANG _ESBEJEE_! NAGAMASA _LU_ _BIKIN_ NAMA DULU! _BIAR MAKIN KRENYES!_**"

"HAAAAAAA!"

Mereka semua bersiap-siap, dan berangkat ke _Studio_ SsaPi. (_If you forget this_, SsaPi_ is_ diSSA _PInter_)

* * *

**Latar tempat di Studio**, sebelum Masamune terjebak oleh bencana, yang Yukimura masih main _DW_. Dissa sedang memandang Masamune dkk. melalui televisi pantau, "Waduh... Ketepatan waktunyewt nih... 1 tahun dan 10 hari... Tepat untuk membuat mereka semua terkena bencana!"

Dissa _terkekeh-kekeh_. Kemudian, Dissa menekan tombol _notice_ pada studionya, "Munculkan!"

Benar saja, ternyata tombol itu berkaitan dengan _smartphone_ Magma. Jadi sebenarnya Dissa menaruh _chip connector_ (awas ditambah '_munk_' di belakangnya '_chip_') dalam _smartphone_ ini, terus kalau mau _ngasih notice_ tinggal _pencet_ muncul sudah.

"_**Perf***! Really perf***! Oyeah!**_" seru Dissa sambil _ketawa_ _evil_. Dan beberapa waktu setelahnya... Kalian pasti nanya-nanya kenapa bisa terjadi guncangan tanah. Jujur! (...)

..

..

..

Itu...

.

..

...

..

.

Sebenarnya...

...

..

.

..

...

_**BANDAR TOGEL!**_

...

..

.

..

...

**#OkeBukan**

.

..

...

..

.

Itu sebenarnya...

"Turunkan torpedo _ketok-ketok_ tanah ke kamar Masamune!"

_Blekk... Blekk..._

Ternyata Dissa punya torpedo, yang bisa _ngetuk_ tanah, biar jatuh ke bawah. Ga nyambung apa nyambung? **Kembali ke** **_lep.. Top!_**

Sekarang ini, baru kejadian pas MasMun _'n prend otewe_. Dissa masih cekikikan sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan _cetarr_ yang mengalahkan teriakan **Arry-yana Grande_ Coffee Cup_**. (Dihajar)

"_**IKKEEEEEEH!**_"

_Bruk!_

Terlihat 7 kurcaci, ralat, terlihat **7 manusia harimau**, _eh_ ralat, terlihat **7 keajaiban dunia**, _eh_, bukan juga, terlihat _**7an hidup yang mengenaskan**_, _eh_,

(_LU_ SALAH-SALAH _MULU AH_)

_Oke_ serius. Terlihat **7 manusia** yang berdiri tegak, sambil mengarahkan senjata mereka dari _SBJE Parody._

...

..

...

"Dari _Bentou_, menuju _Kanye_! Osu_ Hittou_, Dateng Makamunye!" serunya sambil mengarahkan _neon light_ bertulis 'Sendy'.

"Dari seribu-satu negara, berhasil _dapet_ susu perah! -piip-_ no Tora_, Kanada Ngidamin Yupimurah!" serunya, mengarahkan permen Yupi. (Kalian kalau mau tau arti -piip-, terdiri atas 3 huruf, huruf te sambung sama ai)

"Kastil Takeshi roboh, aku dimarahi Da Ji! Maedan _Crymboh_, Maedan Keji!" ia mengarahkan pisau keramatnyewt.

"Kakiku ada daki, semoga juga ada rejeki, Pelaut asal Si-koki, Chosoksate Motorchiki!" serunya mengarahkan dan memutar-mutar _pancingan_,

"Sini sana _maupun_ situ, saya tetap gembira!_ Babu_ MakMuny nomor satu, Kotakera Kejora!" orang itu mengarahkan lobak.

"Ketemu sama_ begal,_ malah diberi cincin... Adik dari orang gagal, Kopicin..." ucapnya gemetar, lalu memunculkan tangan-tangan dari bubuk kopi.

"_Kagak_ makan teri!_ Ntar_ ususku rusak! Suami takut istri! Azab Nagamasak!" seruannya termasuk seruan yang paling keras. Ia mengarahkan garpu besar.

Dissa kaget melihat ke-7 orang tersebut, "_Wow..._ Ada apa kalian semua _dateng_ ke _studio_ ini? Sekarang masih libur _kan_?" tanyanya agak bingung.

"**_Wow?_** **Ada apa?** Bukannya harusnya aku yang _**nanya?!**_" seru Masamune. Ia kemudian menunjukkan _Smartphone_nyewt. Dissa sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera mengalihkan topik,

"_Hape lu_ baru beli? Keren! Keren!"

**Sebenarnya begini isi batinnya...**

"Jangan-jangan Nagamasa _kasih tau...?_ _Sialan_ ya! Padahal mau dijadiin suami, _gagal maning... Gagal maning..._"

"_Anu!_ Tadi dia bilang, _smartphone_ Masamune _lu_ yang kontrol! **_Bener kagak?_**" tanya Keiji tegas, "Astaga jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan... Hatiku _kan_, Dissaluran kebaikan..." kata Dissa agak ragu.

Keiji dan Motochika melihat Dissa penuh kecurigaan. Kemudian Yukimura melihat sesuatu di layar komputer Dissa. Ada _video_ rumah Masamune di sebelah kiri, dan **lambang MAGMA** di sebelah kanan. Yukimura langsung saja berseru, sambil menunjuk layar Masamune :

"DISSA_-DONO_! LALU APA ITU?"

Dissa perlahan menoleh ke belakang...

...

..

.

..

...

"_**Oh... Sial...**_" batin Author yang _ngenes_ itu.

..

.

..

Dengan cepat Dissa hendak men_copot_ kabel komputer yang tertancap pada stopkontak. Tapi...

_Blek!_

Tangan-tangan kopi Oichi menghadang, "Komputer kalau _mau_ dimati_in_ mulai dari tombol _start_ pada pojok kiri bawah layar..." kata Oichi dengan bijak.

Dissa _makin_ takut. Kemudian Masamune dkk. (selain Yukimura) melihat layar komputer. Langsung keenam orang itu kaget dengan _mampus_nyewt, "**_BUHUSSEEET!_**"

"... _Err... Gini loh..._ Sepertinya otak saya dikontrol oleh kupu-kupu mumbul! Kita tidak boleh saling fitnah..." kata Dissa kemudian. Ia berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan kekuatan penuh. (mumbul kalau tak salah artinya terbang)

Keiji, Motochika, dan Masamune langsung ikut menghadap Dissa dengan jahat. Mereka bertiga berseru secara kompak, "KUPU-KUPU MEMANG MUMBUL KELLES!"

Sementara itu Kojuro, Oichi, dan Nagamasa ber_geleng-geleng_ saja.

"Grr... **_HOW DARE YOU_ DISSSSSAAAAA!**" secara tiba-tiba Masamune berteriak dengan keras. Ia menyiapkan _neon_nya dalam _furious state_. Yukimura juga menyiapkan _bogem yupi_. Keiji menyiapkan pisau keramat dan Motochika menyiapkan_ pancingan_ yang talinyewt sepanjang 456 meter. Kalau KojuIchiMasa, _yah, kalian ngerti kok._

"**_Waduuh..._** _Sumimaa-_" tangan Dissa _pun _ditusuk dengan _pancingan_ Motochika, yang mendadak diberi api.

_Krik... Krik..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_.._

_..._

**1...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**2...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_Syuut~_ Tangan Dissa muncul percik-percik api. Tentu saja Dissa menjerit, "WUAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

"Sini kau! **Mari kami hajar satu persatuu!**" seru Masamune.

"THEEEEDDAAAAAAAAAAWK!" jerit Dissa makin keras, hingga akhir waktu. Dissa berlari mengelilingi studio. Tentu saja MasaYukiMotoIjiKojuOiMasa tidak diam. Mereka mengejar dengan super semangat.

Sementara itu, terlihat Shikanosuke bermain dokter-dokteran di teras. (Sejak kapan cerita ini ada Shikanosuke? Ah, lupakan) Ia menempelkan stetoskop pada _Oyassan_. Ia berkata, "Sabar ya, _Mister_ Oya..."

_**Happy 1st Year and 10 days for Dissa's Account, and Happy 25th April Mop...** #PLAKGAADAWOI_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_**Ellow ellow! Regards and new story from me Dissa Chavalliana!**_

_**-END-**_

**(All Chara Basara : "... PENDEK BANGEET! DAN ITU BUKAN NOTE NAMANYEEWTT!" *menghajar Dissa)**


End file.
